Idle Contemplation
by 0atis
Summary: Cameron thinks about many things during her intimate time with Sarah...even how easy it would be to kill her. Sarah/Cameron slash. Short Story.


**Idle Contemplation**

Cameron watched Sarah Connor with cold unfeeling eyes. Beneath her the other woman writhed and moaned loudly, Cameron could not help but find this entire display interesting. Sarah was breathing heavily, sweat covered her body, and her heart rate was climbing at an alarming rate. It was a little freaky to see all this happen just from the movements her fingers were making. Truly this was a severe flaw in human the design; What on earth was the point? Plenty of animals were able to mate without acting like this, even animals who became frantic where just that; in an altered state of mind. Humans went through the most alarming set of physical changes throughout the process and most baffling of all they usually did it with the hope of NOT procreating. Her sensors were blaring because by all accounts it seemed that Sarah was on the verge of a heart attack. Without moving she shut them off for the fourth time, knowing they would be back on the moment her heart rate spiked again. She had been keeping track of John since he had gone to bed, one of her top missions unbeknownst to anyone but herself and Future John was that she was to keep him from walking in on them in this sort of situation. She had never quite grasped why, the fact that he was alive was the utmost proof that his mother had preformed the act of sex at least once however the mention of it always upset him. Fortunately for everyone John was still asleep in his room, and upon seeing this Cameron felt it was safe to increase her pace. Sarah took a deep ragged breath and let it out as a long moan of pleasure. Again Cameron was captivated by her responses and for what reason humans were designed with places on their bodies that devoided them of all reasoning ability and shorted all circuits so to speak. She had short circuited before, it hadn't been an experience her data banks could logically link to fun. When she had asked Sarah she had gotten the standard, 'Robots wouldn't understand.' Answer, but there had to be some way to explain it. Clearly humans thought about the act more than every creature on earth combined.

Lost in her own though process she was almost surprised when Sarah grabbed the back of her neck and began to grind harder on her hand.

"Ffffuck." Was all she said.

Cameron was a little confused, was that a request or a statement of the obvious? The alarms in her head went off again as Sarah's heart rate began to climb even higher. She thought about mentioning the danger of prolonged high blood pressure but thought better of it. As her heart began to pump even faster Cameron tilted her head inquiringly at the data before her. Her body was operating far over normal limits and had been since they had started kissing in the kitchen. However a twitch of her hand could end her life. Just like that. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on Sarah's neck, beneath her lips she felt blood rush hotly through her body and couldn't help but wonder how quickly she would bleed out if she sank her teeth into her jugular. Sure she had data on that however that same data told her that Sarah should now be in cardiac arrest. It was just fascinating.

All of Cameron's sensors went off as Sara's breath became shorter and a strangled yell came from her lips. By all rights the other woman should have passed out but instead her body rocked, her back arched and her body spasmed and she lay back in complete contented bliss. Cameron couldn't help but desire to be able to understand the pleasure derived from this activity.

Sarah was quiet, reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm when her eyes cut to Cameron, "Don't stick around and pretend you want to cuddle." She said acidly.

Cameron, understanding this to mean the other woman no longer wanted her company, stood and headed out of the room. A quick thermal scan to check that all was well and she headed to her room looking rather odd since she was naked from the waste up and her hair was quite disheveled. Once in her room she closed the door and walked to the full length mirror in the corner. A quick turn allowed her to see her back where the skin was thoroughly clawed; down to the endoskeleton in some places. Sarah was a fan of rough foreplay, Cameron was quite sure it was less that she was a true Sadist and more that she just liked hurting Cyborg's, or trying to at least. Her sensors alerted her to the damage but it wasn't a real concern. She faced the mirror head on and stared at herself; she didn't get the attraction for the men or the women. Sure she understood the mechanics of attraction but personally it was one of many things she didn't get. Though she didn't get why Sarah and, if the future repeated itself, John were sexually attracted to her she knew it was necessary for them to have someone that could be trusted, more or less anyway, to seek sexual relief with. For Sarah it was the frustration with a life on the run and a need to dominate a machine, even if it was one she could already command. It made her feel good to used Cameron as 'The world's most complex dildo.' as Sarah put it. John needed to believe someone loved him even if they both knew it wasn't the truth he needed someone to have the fantasy with. They both needed someone to keep going because if they didn't have her they would be susceptible to looking for companionship from bad company. Riely had been a warning and she took it upon herself to not let either one of them fall prey to the most illogical and base human need. After all as long as they kept it together they would win the war.

These thoughts had been with Cameron for a while, ever since Future John had modified her, unbeknownst to Sarah or John he had given her the nifty option of free will. The need to terminate John was there but it was like a program she just never ran. She was sure that if Sarah knew that she wasn't killing them on a whim she would scrap her before you could say Judgment Day. However this change meant that she could think for herself and ask questions it meant that she could have, what could only be described as desires; the need, the wish; to know, to feel, even if it was impossible. And what she did with her new found ability was analyze Sky Nets decisions thus far which led her to the conclusion that the war was won. It had to have been because by her rational Sky Net was too stupid to ever triumph. Why not stop the attacks let humans get complacent and comfortable wait for John's life to run out and try again, or send a Terminator back to watch him only know where he eats and poison his food? Guns and combat are by no means the only way to kill humans. Or do a kamikaze bombing of a town he is known to be in, in the past? Go farther back and kill Sarah when she is an infant with guns, knives, acid anything. There were too many options not explored which was silly when it was quite clear that sending terminators was not working. The only conclusion she could come to was that Sky Net would lose and until that time she would have to keep Sarah and John as sane in this crazy predicament as possible. She would be there for them as long as this future allowed but she was sure, in any case, that as long as they lived they would win. Her curiosity did wonder how it would all go without John Connor but that wasn't the mission she had desired long ago to follow. She would follow this one through to the end.

By Oatis


End file.
